Villain Secret Valentine File
by Han dj
Summary: HAPPY Valentines everyone...KIGO style


Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Shego or Ron or Monique…okay I don't own anyone!

A/N: Just thought of writing a one shot KIGO fic. I think I haven't written a one shot from this fandom yet, the shortest I've done I think were 2 chaptered stories. So for all of you who reads my works, you know that this will be girlxgirl pairing, and it's absolutely KIGO. So don't like don't read.

As usual no beta, hence unedited, I'm already warning you all that there will be a crap load of grammatical errors (hoping that I minimize spelling errors hehehe) in here so if you think you'll die from sudden embolic type of stroke from reading grammatically erroneous story, then I advised you to look for another story to read (Better be on the safe side, don't want to be sued for medical malpractice! Lol).

**A Villains Secret Valentine File**

"I think I get it why Kim Possible was and will always be indestructible." Professor Dementor said in his usual accent, though a bit slurred due to the high alcohol content he imbibed.

"You get to analyze my arch foe? I don't believe you!" Drakken's speech was better than Dementor and he was drinking more.

"Oh come on Dr. Drakken, we can at least hear Professor Dementor out before you shoot off his idea of defeating Miss Possible." The genetically altered man-monkey said then he raised a glass of wine to Professor Dementor who raised his own glass before sluggishly drunk all of it.

"I don't think he have any plans! He's trying to get the limelight from me!" Dr. Drakken whined

"Puhlease!" Professor Dementor waved a hand in the air, "My theory was simple,"

"Well if it is simple as you've said, then why don't we hear it?" Triple S asked smiling at the midget man and nodding his head for him to go on.

"Oh okay! Let's hear it!" Dr. Drakken agreed finally after eyeing each man in defeat.

Shego on the other hand was quiet the entire time of the meeting, her eyes far away.

"You see…" Professor Dementor started and then stopped to pour his cup with more wine then he once again looked at his comrades and not so comrades. "…I…I made a research on Kim Possible and found out that she…" he started giggling, "…she has…"giggle more which made the other people aside from the green skinned woman to think that the midget doctor has gone deep, "…hehehe…Kim Possible have no love life!!!" he ended before he guffawed.

Each man in the room eyed each other; Dr. Drakken leaned sideward and whispered to Triple S, "I told you he has no real idea!"

The oldest of the men furrowed his brow in concentration, "Come to think of it, I never heard of Miss Possible to be socializing with men in a 'romantic way'," He said giving emphasis to the word romantic.

"Oh Father! I don't think that's why Kim Possible is indestructible, that is because she is the blue fox!" Senior Junior said in his whiny, irritating voice that earned him a glare from his father.

"I told you Junior to stop that animology you keep on taking. The result will be the same no matter how many times you take it!" Triple S was trying to contain his anger from embarrassment and it looks like he's succeeding.

"But I'm always the yellow trout and it's not compatible with Bonnie!"

"Ahhh, Miss Rockwaller. You see son, I believe you should start getting lectures from Miss Rockwaller on how to become evil. She has the making of one." Triple S ignoring the pout his son gave him, "So we go back to the topic of Miss Possible being loveless."

"Loveless? Isn't she involved with that buffoon sidekick of hers…ah what's his name…" Dr. Drakken.

"Ronald Stoppable," Monkey fist said a little stern for Drakken's taste, "And I dare you call Ronald buffoon again Drakken. He is my arch foe and no foe of mine is a buffoon!" he said, his eyes promised Drakken a lot of pain if he repeat the 'misdeed' again.

Drakken cowered on his seat and decided to do the right thing…keep his mouth shut.

"As far as I know, their relationship is on the rock." Triple S, "For one, it seemed Mr. Stoppable has finally realized that he really could never be second fiddle to Kim Possible all his life."

"On the rock?" Monkey fist asked and the old villain nodded his head. "So let us say that she can't keep Ronald Stoppable, then what of it?"

"Oh nononono!" Professor Dementor said loudly, "He was the last draw, none from the men Kim wanted wants to date her! And the only one she got to date…MELTED!!!" Dementor guffawed once again. He stopped when a fist sized hole landed on his chair's back rest. The circular border still smoking hot with green plasma,

"So what did you do? Spy on Kimmie?!" Shego said angrily.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Dr. Drakken seconded thankful that his sidekick finally joined in and then he gulped when he realized that he too spied on the red headed teen heroine. He shut his mouth again before he makes another mistake that might cause him his life.

"Oh come on Shego, it's not as if _you_ don't spy on her?" Monkey fist said smiling suggestively.

Shego raised one eyebrow, "I don't. We fight fair and square, there's no need for me to spy on her."

The monkey man grinned, "Well as you've said, you two fight fair and square. We don't because it seemed none from us can keep up with her except you, so a villain got to do what a villain got to do."

"I agree with Sir Fisk Shego." Triple S.

Shego huffed and cross her arms on her chest.

"So…so…" The blast from Shego seemed to clear some of the alcohol in the Professor's head, "Do you want to hear my plan?"

"Please…"

"It's like this…"

Buzz-buzz-buzz-buzz-buzz-buzz-buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Senior Junior looked at the men looking at him, "Hey, I can't! I have Bonnie and she'll skin my hide if she learns about it!"

"She doesn't have to…"

"NO!"

"Junior…"

"I said NONONONONO!" Junior said while stomping his feet on the ground. He made a loud tantrum before he ran out of the dining hall.

"Well that was…evil of him!" Shego said snorting. Her arms were still crossed over her chest and she now has her feet propped up the dining table, one foot over the other.

The men didn't reply instead they looked at her with grins on their faces…including her employer.

"Hey…do I have something in my face?"

"Brilliant plan!" Dr. Drakken said before he started laughing maniacally.

KIGO

Ron sat on the Possibles' living room couch. He was watching an anime series that he and Felix were addicted to while waiting for Kim Possible to be done with her beautification process, as he fondly called it. Not that Kim needed all the make ups and pricey dresses, but a girl does have to prepare for a big event.

Ron took out his ron-com when the commercial began and opened it to see Wade, "Hey big guy!" he said smiling at his friend.

"Hey Ron, what's up? Is Kim alright?"

"Oh Kim is A-Ok!" he said with a thumb up. "Actually I wanted to ask you how _is_ the 'villain world' at the moment?"

Wade smiled, "Let me see…" he could be seen and heard typing furiously on his key board, "Okay, there are small requests at the site, nothing big GJ or the Police can't handle."

"And _our villains_?"

Wade typed again then he shook his head no after a while, "It's alarming that all Kim's villains were quiet this last two weeks." He said frowning, "I think I should check them out fully. My scans can't find anything wrong inside any of their lairs which is quite…"

"Abnormal?" Ron offered.

"Yes, you hit the mark Ron." Wade said and he saw the naked mole rat appearing from Ron's side pocket and high fives the blonde sidekick.

"So getting Kim on this blind date?" Wade asked.

Ron nodded, "Look, It's not that I want to intrude in Kim's love life but…"

"I know Ron, I get your drip but you know Kim. She doesn't take orders from anyone, well aside from her parents, and you getting her into this blind date thing without her knowledge was like ordering her to date." Wade said apologetically to Ron.

"Yeah I know," Ron dropped his shoulders, "I just want her to be happy." He added.

"We both do want that for her," he said then a frown marred his chubby face, "Or were you doing this because you still feel guilty that you actually moved on…"

"Don't rub salt on the wound Wade," Ron said then he was silent for a while before he spoke, "Yeah, I mean I didn't know that Tara is still into the Ron-man despite what happened…and for _it_ to happen just a month after our supposed 'cool off',"

The '_it'_ that Ron was talking about were him and Tara hitting it off in bed after their first date.

"Well it happened; it's not your fault…" Wade said smiling.

"So you and KP said, but we were on 'cool off'!"

Their conversation was halted by Kim's presence. Wearing a body hugging white long sleeved polo, the sleeves were folded until it reach her elbows, the first three buttons were left undone showing some cleavage that Kim suddenly develops after graduation. Around her neck was a gold necklace that was devoid of any pendant. The polo was paired with a very tight black denim jeans that shows Kim's curved at all the right places. The ensemble was completed by a shin-high, well polished black boots that tucked the leg part of the denim jeans.

"So this blind date you set up was _still_ because you can't accept that it's not your fault that you and Tara get back together?! RON!" Kim said frowning.

"NO! It's not about that! It's just that I saw this hot specimen and I'm sure you could appreciate a hot date today since its valentines,"

"Ron?"

"Really, and your villains are actually cooperating today since there's no sign of them everywhere!"

"Yeah-yeah!" Rufus chirped

Silence

"And for the last time Ron," Kim said while stepping closer to the blonde man, "There's no such thing as cool off. If we need a break then it's called a break up!"

"Oh man! But a break up sounds harsh…"

"And you're the one who asked for it! So get over it, you move on and it's not as if I'm not satisfied with my life at the moment."

"But…" he stopped when Kim raised a palm on his face,

"This will be the last time that you'll set me up for a date. If I want to date, then I'll date but I don't need you or…you…" she said looking at Wade from the ron-com, "…to do me favor by setting me up."

"But what if this date is what you're looking for KP?" Ron asked,

"Then I owe you one, but if not…you owe me!" She said before she dragged the blonde man out of their house. They haven't gotten far when the two heard…

"KIMMIE CUB BE HOME AT 12!" Dr. James Possible,

Kim rolled her eyes before shouting back a resounding 'yes' and Ron yelped, the two then hopped in a black limousine, courtesy of Smarty Mart owner.

KIGO

Shego paced in her room inside Drakken's lair. She was wearing a black long sleeved turtle neck shirt tucked in a dark green body fit jeans that did Shego's figure justice. She was wearing a knee high, flat, black, gamuza boots and she was wearing a silver necklace with a small brown pendant.

She was seething because she was supposed to be just a bystander at the meeting held at the Senior's and now, here she was, dragged to perform their greatest heist to finally make Kim Possible destructible. She shook her head when she replayed the plan…

_I know this is going to backfire! And I'm gonna be the one that'll get hurt the most!_ Shego thought and her mind conjured up things she'll do to make these villains pay once this is over and done with.

"Ohhh, and you're going to hurt the most Dr. D!" she said before she heard her employer calls for her. "I'M COMING!!!" she shouted before walking out of her room, bolted her door close and ready herself for this…well…impossible mission.

KIGO

"What the heck is this for Ron?" Kim asked angrily when Ron gave her the blind fold.

"Duh? Blind date? Does that ring a bell?" Ron said trying to play it cool.

Kim seethed; she ground her teeth to stop herself from saying something that may hurt Ron, "I know I'm going on a blind date but that doesn't mean I need to put this on…"

"You'll spoil the surprise!" Ron pouted, "Come on KP humor me!"

Kim sighed in defeat and she slowly put the blind fold on.

"Okay…I choose the place where you and your _hot_ date will eat tonight…"

"No Bueno Nacho please!"

"Oh come on, don't knock Bueno Nacho down…"

"RON!"

"Okay, it's not Bueno Nacho,"

"Thank you,"

"And I offered your _hot_ date some of my coupons, you know how cool…"

"Ron no coupons!"

"But I already gave your _hot _date my coupon booklet! I thought it'll be cool for the two of you to…"

"Whatever Ron, are there anymore instructions before this limousine moved from my house? Because I have a 12 MN curfew if you remember?"

"Oh…yeah…I mean, no more instructions. I do believe your _hot_ date have it all under control." He said before signaling the driver to move the car.

The two best friends enjoyed their ride in silence. Good music and a nice glass of shandy soothed her nerves. The two were both in their own world when the car stopped.

"Ah Ron, why did we stop?"

Ronald Stoppable frowned but cheerfully said, "We must be here…"

Kim sighed, "I might be blind folded Ron and drinking but I do know that we were not that far from our house, unless of course this _hot_ date you were talking about is one of your goofy friends that I don't know…"

"NO!" Ron said defensively, "I can't let them date you, I don't want them pissing themselves off just by seeing you!"

"Hey!"

"Wait here I'll see what happened…" And before he could the door to his side was yanked open and before he could shout for help, a razor like device was held on his neck and electricity shot out from it, rendering Ron immobile.

"Ron, what happened?" Kim was about to take off her blindfold when someone stopped her hand from doing so.

"Please Miss Possible, don't do that, you'll spoil the surprise!" The man with an undistinguishable accent said, "You are to change ride Miss Possible. Your date awaits you on the other car."

"Oh!" Kim said then she smiled, "You're devious Ron." She said, she was led outside without hearing the blondes whimpering sound.

KIGO

"Were you able to subdue him?" Voice one crackled over the ear plug.

"It was an easy job boss, Santi is currently leading Miss Possible to our limousine,"

"Well done, make sure that you use that memory eraser we stole on Mr. Stoppable, we can't let him remember that his date was abducted." The voice instructed once again.

"On the process of hitting the button sir,"

"Oh, don't forget to use it on the naked mole rat."

"Yes sir," The limousine driver said before he pushed the red button. Then he smiled at Rufus who tried to escape from Ron's pocket, but the driver was ready and soon, Rufus got stuck under the memory eraser, "Sorry little thing," the driver said before hitting the button once again.

"…and the original driver?"

"He's regaining consciousness and he shall have no recollection of being abducted or anything."

"Good work, now get out of there and make sure you return the memory eraser where you took it."

"Yes sir."

KIGO

Kim was clutching the stranger man's bicep tight, it's not that she was afraid that this might be something dangerous, but she doesn't want to embarrass herself just in case her _hot _date is watching and she, Kim Possible tripped over something and fall face first on the ground, _that won't be a nice memory of my very first blind date._ She mused and it was cut short when they stopped,

"Your date Miss Possible is waiting inside, shall I assist you?" Santi said with a grin.

"Oh please and thank you." Kim said smiling sweetly at the sweet man, _ooohhh…didn't know that Ron could plan something like this!_ Kim thought and for the first time she feel excited about this blind date.

She felt herself being gently assisted inside the limousine, she was now settled comfortably on one side of the spacious car when her nose was assaulted by a scent she knew somewhere,_ wait a minute…I know I smelled that perfume on someone before…actually many times before and until…_ then it hit her where she smelled it and from whom…

"Hi Kimmie."

Kim hurriedly removed the blind fold and her forest green eyes met Shego's emeralds, "Shego…" she snarled,

Shego raised her hands in surrender, "I'm not here to fight," she said smiling at Kim sweetly. Something the red head was not used to.

"You…"

Shego smiled, "Yes me," she said before she pushed a button that opens the glass behind Kim that hid them from the driver, "Let's go Santi."

"Yes ma'am." The driver said before Shego pushed the same button hiding them again,

"You can say anything Kimmie, Santi won't hear us." Shego said smiling seductively at the red head which caused the younger woman to swallow some pooled saliva in her throat.

"You…"

"Yes me princess,"

"…my…date?"

Shego's smile transformed into a grin, "Well what do you know? I'm your date today princess, happy Valentines!"

KIGO

"We have arrived," Santi announced before he unlocked his door, got out and hurriedly came to Kim's assistance when the red head opened her door and stepped out of the limousine followed by Shego. Kim found to be inside a private air strip and in front of them was a private plane.

"Let me guess…courtesy of Senior senior senior?" Kim asked the woman behind her who gave Santi a large tip for taking them where they need to be with no hassles.

"Well, I can't have a proper date using Drakken's hover craft, I mean…" Shego looked at Kim's state of dress and she was glad she agreed to dating Kim Posisble, _a sick plan but…it's worth it…_ she said grinning which was noticed by the younger woman before her.

"What are you grinning at Shego?" Kim asked a bit worried, well she was actually worried about herself as to why she doesn't find this set up awkward, knowing that it was actually Ron who set her up and with Shego no less, _so Ron thinks that Shego is a hot specimen? Wow…his taste with women had definitely improved!_ Kim said to herself before she looked the older woman from head to toe.

Shego smirked when she find the red head inspecting her, "Did I pass your inspection officer?" Shego said teasingly.

Kim reddened and she looked at Shego's face and gave the older woman a sheepish smile, "Caught me…" she said.

Shego shook her head, "Well we better hurry princess, I don't think the pilot has all day to wait for us." She said taking hold of the red head's arm through her elbow and gently led the smaller woman to the plane.

_Wow…Shego gentle? May light never cease the day…if only Shego could be gentle like this each time we fight, then I won't have a problem with all those bruises!_ She thought and followed the green skinned woman's lead.

KIGO

"Okay first stop, chocolate factory." His accent was pronounced and he was coherent since he was not allowed to take in any alcoholic drink.

"I can't believe you booked them in that factory! Kim Possible should worth more than that!" The nosy voice said as usual in the defiance of the first.

"Huh! You would never believe the files I have regarding Kim Possible's desire in life you simpleton!"

"Who are you calling simpleton! I'm a genius and I'm about to take over the world!"

"Says you!"

And the ramble began once again

"Those two will never learn." One monkey hand was holding a glass of wine and he raised it to the old man before him.

"Let the Children play for a while…we're just beginning anyway."

"As usual you are right," Their glasses clinked and then they refocused their eyes on their monitor.

KIGO

"CHOCOLATE FACTORY? WOW!" Kim said her eyes wide as she looked around.

"So you do like to come here huh?" Shego asked smiling at the excited face of her arch enemy, "So what do you say?"

Kim faced Shego, her smile still plastered on her face, "How did you know I like to come here?" she asked.

Shego shrugged her shoulders, _Dementor spied on you?_ She thought to herself and a frown found its way on her face,

"Sorry…I…"

"No!" Shego replied and held Kim's shoulder, "I don't mean to make you feel that way…"

Silence

"So how did you know?"

"Well…"_ so how?_ "Well…I just thought that since we both like the same things most of the time…"

"You liked to come here too?"

Shego smiled and nod her head, _well not really princess…but if it's going to make you look like that, then I would reconsider that thought!_ Shego said to herself, "Well it's not as if there's anything like this anywhere in the world princess, chocolate everywhere? You won't find it anywhere but here. So yeah I like coming here too." She said smiling sincerely at the smaller woman, _anyone would've done anything to see that smile of yours princess…I know 'cause I would…_ she thought and then shook her head to shake the thought away.

"You alright?" Kim asked when she saw Shego shook her head.

Shego eyed the red head a bit alarmed, _is she suspecting?_ Then she found no trace of doubt in the red head's eyes, instead there was trust._ How can you be so trusting Kimmie? Have you not thought that maybe this was a plot to get you?_ She thought and the reason why she was there sunk in, _oh yeah…this is a plot…supposed to be_ she grinned when a plan hit her, "I'm a little heady from all the chocolate smell princess." She said before holding her forehead in her ungloved hand.

"You're not wearing your gloves," Kim said when she found herself looking at the woman beside her…again.

Shego puts down her hand and looked at it, "The gloves won't fit the ensemble," Shego said waving her hand over her body.

"Well…" Kim blushed, _jeezzz…your hands looks so soft, but does it feel the same? _Kim was still entranced by the villainess' hands. _Well it's not as if I could feel it when she was holding my elbows…plus I didn't notice before now,_

"Is it okay if we go back to the plane and jet?"

"Yes, I think I've seen what I wanted to see here anyway,"

"Great," Shego smiled and offered her hand to Kim, "Do you have any where you wanted to go?" Shego asked as she led the way back to the plane.

Kim smiled, her face was red hot and she could feel the stare Shego was giving her, _okay…I know I feel a little bit off every time Shego and I fight, and I get a little flustered when she calls me name suggestively…or was I just thinking about her jibes as suggestive in nature?_

"Cat caught your tongue princess?" Shego said asked teasing the red head, "I got us a reservation in Paris…"

Kim looked at Shego with wide eyes, _I don't think Ron's coupon could go that far, _"You're kidding me right?"

"Why would I?"

The red head looked surprised, "But I thought…"

"You thought what princess?"

"Aren't you going to use the coupons on me?"

Shego frowned, "What coupons are you talking about? The coupons the buffoon always use?" she asked and shook her head when she saw Kim nod her head in assent. "Well for one princess, there's no way in hell I'm going to use any coupon on you." Shego sighed, "You're worth a lot more than that…" she mumbled.

Kim's face brightened, "Thanks for thinking that…"

Shego looked in surprise, "Heh, well…"

"Come on, I have a 12 MN curfew, don't want to waste time." She said taking the older woman's hand in hers and dragging Shego to the plane, "But can we go somewhere else? Like somewhere that's still within the American soil? If it's okay…"

The thief smiled, "I just have somewhere in mind princess," Shego went in the pilot's cockpit once they entered the plane and gave the pilot directions.

"I believe we are supposed to…" The pilot's protest was cut short by Shego lighting her hands and placing them near his ear,

"Is there any more protest?"

The pilot gulped, "None ma'am."

Shego nodded her head and extinguished her hand, "To the coordinate I gave you, and remember, I have my eyes on you." The green skinned woman said before leaving the cockpit and returning to her seat in front of Kim. "We're ready." She informed the red head.

KIGO

Ron shook his head then he looked around to see himself sleeping in the limousine. The car was already heading to his house. He looked back to see the divider open, their driver whistling a nameless tune, "Hey…" he said after yawning wide and stretching, "Where's Kim?" he asked,

"Oh Miss Possible, why you dropped her off to her destination sir, her date was waiting for her am I right."

Ron frowned, "I did huh?"

The driver nodded, "Well it's not that the place was so near her home but..."

"Well it's not that near but I think she'll have a good time, what with a _hot_ date like Hirotaka?" Ron smiled and looked at his pet mole rat that was still sleeping with a weird smile on its face, "Booyah…score to the Ron-man!" he said before shutting up and looking out.

The car stopped, "You're home Mr. Stoppable sir," the driver said and was about to step out of the car,

"Hey no need to get out, I get this." He said before he fumbled on the car's mechanism. The driver winced at every wrong move the blonde made, and sighed in relief when the young man finally opened the door, "Thank you again, I think Kim's date will make sure to get her home." He said and the driver nodded before he drove the car out of the Stopabbles home.

"Go KP," he whispered before he happily went in to retire for the night. _Tomorrow he'll know what Kim thinks._

KIGO

"WOW," Kim was astonished to see the castle like building they went in. She was even amazed when the man in black suit bowed at them and smiled at Shego.

"My lady," he said to Shego which made Kim chuckle at the older woman's flustered look.

"Bernard…" Shego said a bit stiffly, "This is Kim Possible,"

The man with grey hair smiled, "I do know her my lady," he said bowing to Kim, "I was surprised to get a call from you, and you are in luck my lady, Mario was in need of someone to taste his new culinary experiments." He said.

"Experiments?" Kim asked as the two were led to a wide double door. Bernard pushed the door and revealed to the red head a very long table.

"Shall you be taking both ends my lady?" Bernard asked of Shego,

"Wait…"Kim said alarmed, "This is not a restaurant!"

Bernard chuckled and Shego laughed at Kim softly, "Of course this is not Miss Possible."

Kim looked at Shego, "Where are we? I don't believe there's a castle in America anymore…"(1)

"Well for one princess," Shego said taking Kim's hand and leading her to one end of the table, "This is not a castle, this is my father's home…he just like extravagant things so he had this built, well it was the exact replica of his parent's castle in their hometown, but…well it's not a castle."

"You're grand parents have a…"

"Princess, we're not here to talk about my family and their fortune, we are here to have the best food Go City could offer." She said finally pulling the chair on the right side of the center one. She helped Kim sit and then she took the chair opposite.

"Best food in Go City huh?" Kim asked smiling her eyes on a female servant serving Shego a glass of wine.

"Still young for wine princess?" Shego asked as she brought the glass to her lips, drunk the contents and licked her lips with her tongue, seductively.

Kim swallowed loud and she could feel her heart hammer inside her chest, _what is Shego doing to me? She can't be flirting with me…she's not into me or I into her…_ then she saw how the female servant gave Shego subtle hints, _or maybe Shego was into…women but I don't think she's into me…_

_-Then why is she here dating you?- _Inner Kim

Kim closed her eyes, _calm down Possible, calm down…_

"Are you alright princess?"

Kim took a deep breath before opening her eyes and smiling at the woman opposite her, "Just…thinking." She said.

"Hmmm…"

"I'm impressed Ron talked you into doing this…" Kim said and stopped herself when she saw Shego frown, "Ron did talk you into this right? I mean dating me?"

"What are you talking about?"

KIGO

Four set of eyes widened.

"Oh-oh…I don't think I would like to be in my lair when Shego comes back." Drakken said nervously then he looked at the small man beside him, "You!" he said pointing a finger at Dementor, "This is your plan!!!"

"What? It's not!"

"You spied on Kim Possible and said that she was dating the buffoon…" he gulped and looked at Monkey fist and was grateful that he was so shock he didn't catch his slip, "…eerrr…"

"I don't understand why would Mr. Stoppable set Miss Possible up on a date," Senior senior said frowning, "Unless there's something we missed…"

"And that…" Drakken swallowed, "…that…sidekick! Yes sidekick picked to set up Kim Possible with Shego! How dare he ruin our plans!"

Monkey fist and Senior senior looked at Drakken in disdain, "I'm not going to stoop down in his level," the monkey man said, "I believe this is another failure."

"Wait!" Dementor said, "Look at them! I think Shego might get Kim Possible to fall in love with her! Look!"

The two gentlemen nodded their heads, "We could see that," The senior man said looking at Dementor, "I maybe old and conservative, but I have eyes and my eyes can see Shego actually harboring 'romantic' feelings with Kim Possible."

"I agree," Monkey fist

"What? How come I don't know that? I'm Shego's only evil family!"

"Think about it? We thought this plan would work because Kim Possible is dating Ronald Stoppable, Kim falls in love with Shego, then Shego would have let Kim Possible choose between her and him, and we all know that Kim Possible would choose Ron Stoppable because she would not want to hurt her friend, but she would be hurting because she is in love with Shego and they will fight and…"

"Kim Possible will be defeated." Monkey fist, "Removed Ron Stopabble from that scenario and what do you think would we get?"

"Eh…well…there's no one to choose from?" Dementor.

"Exactly…so it's either Shego cross the line and be with Team Possible or Shego lures Kim Possible to the darkside. And how high is the probability of the second option to actually happen?" Monkey fist added.

"Nil to none…"

"Exactly…"

Drakken's face paled.

KIGO

Kim was livid as she pace inside the dining hall, "So…so…this all a trap?!" she asked loud enough to make Mario winced as he served the dishes on the table. "You're not here of your own volition?"

"It's not like that princess…"

"Stop calling me princess! You liar!"

"Well I lied…but just a little…about that chocolate factory Kimmie, but not everything that happened tonight was a lie!" she said

"So what did you not lie about? Everything was set up from the beginning!"

"I know…but didn't Stoppable set you up too? How come I'm the only one you're angry at?" Shego asked pouting. Kim growled and flailed her hands in the air,

"Ahhhh!"

"Well…" Shego bowed down, "I know I didn't say it, but I enjoyed this evening. I actually got to like the chocolate factory…and…and…I did want to know where you would want to go. I told you we have a reservation at Paris and it was true. Senior senior set that up, I told you the plane was senior's and it was true also, and I told you you're worth more than those coupons and that was true also…and…and…I took you to my family's house, that's not I do for anybody and I never brought a date in here!" Shego looked up and eyed the serving cook, "You can ask Mario about it!" Shego said defensively.

"The lady is saying the truth. Never saw her brought any women here," Mario agreed

Kim frowned at Mario, "Okay…so tell me, what are they planning?"

Shego shrugged her shoulders, "Well don't really know, I never listened to them anyway. They just told me to date you, to make you fall for me, then I get to make you chose between me and Stoppable…but…"

"But?"

"It wasn't my intention to do the last thing…"

"What last thing?"

"I mean you getting to chose between you and me…

Kim smiled, "But it was your intention to make me fall for you?"

Shego smiled, "Well…doy!" she said shaking her head, "But I do not intend to do that in one date."

Kim's brows rose up, "So meaning…"

"Well…since you and Stoppable isn't an item anymore…I mean…since you're not dating Stoppable anymore, I was thinking maybe I could lure you into another…ahhh…date?"

Silence

"But if you're not interested I…"

"I don't date villains Shego,"

"Oh…I see…" Shego said dejectedly,

"But I'm okay with dating a reformed villainess?"

That took Shego's eyes from the table, "So I still get a chance?"

"Well…"

"I could always collect Betty's debt!" Shego said excitedly,

Kim smiled and returned to sitting at her chair, "There's this flower parade in a place called Baguio on the third week of February…I would love to go see it…"

Shego's smile widened, "That would be next week…"

"And I hear there's a nice restaurant near there called _Isdaan…_"

Shego's eyes brightened at the idea.

Their conversation was cut short by Mario's coughing, "Ahm, not to intrude my lady, but my specialties are getting cold…I believe you two are here to dine the best food Go City could offer?"

They smiled at each other, both faces were red.

"Bon apetite…" Mario said before he left the servants to do their jobs, and the two dining women to their date.

KIGO

(Morning after)

Drakken cowered at the corner of his laboratory when he felt Shego come in, "Dr. D!" the green skinned woman hollered and looked around to find the doctor's blue form huddled in a corner. "Get out there Dr. D, I'm not here to beat you up."

Drakken was relieved, "You're not?" he asked meekly.

"I'm not." Shego said calmly and then she handed Dr. Drakken an envelope,

"Valentine's over Shego…"

"It's my resignation, I'm out a here Dr. D."

"WHAT?!"

"Well…I told you, the plan would back fire!" She said before she turned around and stormed off the laboratory.

"HOW ABOUT OUR DREAM OF TAKING OVER THE WOLD!"

"Forget about it Dr. D! I'm leaving and I'm taking the hover craft with me!!!" Shego shouted before finally disappearing.

KIGO

(Same day Possible's house)

Ron entered the house and saw Kim watching TV. He smiled, went in the living room and sat beside his friend, "So how was last night?" he asked hopefully, "Didn't you find your date _hot_?" he asked.

"Yeah hot!" Rufus

Kim looked at Ron then she smiled, she leaned forward and kissed the blonde man's cheek, "Thank you Ron,"

Ron brightened, _mission accomplished, _"Booyah I'm the man!"

"Yeah, that you are…"

"So?"

"We're going out next week end to see Panagbenga in the Philippines." She said.

"Panag…what? Wait…did you say Philippines? Isn't that thousands of miles away from here?"

"Well Shego can use Drakken's hover craft…"

"Wait a minute…Shego? What the hell does Shego got to do with this?"

"She was my date last night…didn't Wade tell you?"

"Shego? But I set you up with Hirotaka!" Ron paled, "Oh man…"

KIGO

(Same Day, Middleton Mall)

The guard of the mall was hovering over a man's sleeping form. The asian man was startled when a hard material poked him in his ribs, "Hey, you're not allowed to sleep here!"

_Huh…_ he looked at his watch to find it was 9 in the morning, February 15, "Ah sorry I was waiting for my date…"

"Date? This early? What are you…Chinese?"

"Ah no, I'm Japanese…actually our date was yesterday, and I know she'll come…"

"Really? And why is that?"

"I'm dating Kim Possible, must have mission last night and I'm sure she'll be here when her mission's over."

The guard shook her head, "You must be dreaming," she said before turning around, "Not that I don't believe you…but if you asked me, you were stood up!" she said before disappearing.

Hirotaka frowned and recalled the name he saw from her badge, "You'll regret you said that once Kim Possible arrived…Han-san…"he said the name with disdain.

-End-

A/N: I know it's quite long, and Hirotaka is not that stupid…but where's the fun in that?

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!!!!


End file.
